Unknown Love
by Kaimi
Summary: Sess is in collage. Kag is in high school. They are best friends but he wants more. He thinks on what to do to get her. Will he get her?
1. Watching and Waiting

Chappy 1: Watching and Waiting.  
  
Hi all just another one for ya'll.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He watched as she skipped across the campus to the main building. He knew why she was heading there. As always to meet him at his locker. He couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. She was so cute at times. Always there to meet him when he got out of his last class. It had been like that every since they met. First it was at his cubbyhole. Then his locker after that. She even met him at his car sometimes. His best friend. His only friend come to think of it. But she was different from all the people who just wanted his power. She was pure.  
  
~@~@~Flashback~@~@~  
  
He sat on the swing just watching as his half brother made friends. No one would come near him with his expressionless face all the time. So he watched his brother with envy. But when two twin girls showed up he saw one with chocolate brown eyes and the other with stormy blue eyes. The first one went to the sandbox where his brother was. The other one just watched the man who was with them.  
  
"I knew you would show up." A woman with long brown hair said as she walked up to the man. He took her arm and started to walk towards the lake with her.  
  
The little girl just soke her head and sat on the swing next to his her eyes still on the man as he turned the woman in his arms. "Bastard." She muttered as she watched them kiss.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow at this. She appeared to be three yet she knew what it meant? She sighed and looked at her twin who was happily playing with his brother. She slowly swung the swing slowly as she watched her father take the woman to his car and get in. When he drove off she looked back at her twin who had not noticed this.  
  
"Again." She muttered as she counted yen for a phone call. She put the money back and watched her sister. "In a little." She whispered. Then she turned to him and smiled brightly. "Hi I'm Kagome." She held out her hand.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"So why are you here?" He nodded his head in Inu Yasha's direction. "Little bro huh." She started to swing and this time went high.  
  
"KAGOME! Where did dad go?"  
  
She sighed and stopped swinging. "He got called away again Kikyo. You know how busy he is."  
  
"Oh. Can we stay for awhile then?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"How old are you?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.  
  
"Four."  
  
He was stunted but didn't show it. She was four years younger then him. He thought it was a five-year difference. After they met in the park he found out she was in the same building but in pre-school while he was in second grade. And he learned that the day at the park was a rare attitude for her. She was always cheerful about every thing.  
  
~@~@~End Flashback~@~@~  
  
Now she was a senior in high school while he was a junior in collage. But she was always there for him after school. When the bell rang he picked up his bag and walked to his locker. When he got there he saw her reading a brides magazine. "Getting married, or just planning ahead?" he asked with a eyebrow raised.  
  
"No." she said with a bright smile just for him. "Miroku popped the question to Sango and she said yes. So now we're planning the wedding for the summer."  
  
He gave a small smile at her enthuasim at it. "So he finally did it."  
  
"Yep now the all but one female is safe from his wondering hands."  
  
He shut his locker and pulled out his keys. When he started walking to his car Kagome latched onto his arm and smiled. He just soke his head at this and smiled a little at her.  
  
"And Inu's probily going to pop the question to Kikyo soon also. But she seems interested in another guy." She frowned now. "Naraku," shiver "that guy creeps me out. But the way he's been staring at Kikyo I hope she says yes to Inu."  
  
Ah yes Naraku. A collage student who spends most of his time at the high school. I should tell dad to warn him off.  
  
"Oh ya and Amayi has Kouga leashed like a dog to her. He got the ring and proposed at lunch today. Amayi face was priceless. Then she through herself into his arm and kiss him tell he asked if that was a yes. She said yes and dragged him off. When they came back she was smiling like a cat who just got cream."  
  
"Two in one day?"  
  
"Yep the wedding fever is going around."  
  
He opened the door of his car for her and winked. "It might get you next."  
  
She laughed and smiled at him happily. "Only if I love the guy. But you never know."  
  
He got in and drove her home all the while she talked about the wedding and what they had planed so far. He smiled as he listed to all of her happiness for her friends. When he dropped her off she waved and promised to see him tomorrow.  
  
He drove home and walked in whistling. As he walked by his father's study he heard a growl of frustration. He shrugged and continued to his room. He looked at the picture sitting on his nightstand and had to admit that Souta was good with the camera. The picture was taken when he was a senior in high school. He and Kagome were watching the sun set. Her head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips. He had a small smile of his own as he looked down at her resting on his shoulder. When Souta gave them the exact same picture Kagome had said that he should be a reporter or spy. Souta grinned and said that he was going to be a private eye.  
  
"Sess? Sess are you in there?"  
  
He sat down on his bed and said "yes."  
  
Rin came in and hugged his leg. "Welcome home Sess. I missed you."  
  
Rin his little half sister. He remembered the day she was born. He was fifteen. His step mom wanted a home birth. Kagome had been there with him. When they all saw Rin for the first time she had latched onto his hair. Then she had giggled happily. But when Inu Yasha went to pick her up she cried. Kagome had laughed and said the Inu had moved to fast. And he remembered that was the first night they had slept in the same bed. Kagome at eleven was so cute. When they were talking they had fallen asleep. He woke up to find Kagome snuggled up to him and hugging him like a teddy bear. But he had her in the same position. When she woke she had smiled and kissed his nose.  
  
"Hello Rin. How was school?"  
  
"Good." She gave him a quick kiss and was gone. Probily to go and cheer up dad. Inu Yasha was probaly on a date with Kikyo again.  
  
~~~~  
  
She sighed as she settled into the bath more fully. Souta was playing his video games, Shippo was in their room napping, Kikyo was with Inu Yasha on a date, and her mother was cooking. She sank into the tub and thought of her mother. All she did was cook these days. And after Shippo was born and they came back from the states, she started having her episodes. They started off harmlessly. She would set an extra place at the table. Then she started to talk to dad, who wasn't there. Then when Kagome got home one day she saw her mom almost throw Shippo into the dry well. After she told her mom that Shippo was hers she smiled and took him into the house. That episode had yet to stop. One week ago it started. Now she spoils Shippo like a grandson which thanks to her grandfather and his lawyers it is true somewhat. She had custody over both her brothers now. come to think of it she never met her grandpa. Sure she met her mom's dad, in fact he left the shrine to her. But not her other grandpa. All she knew was that he was rich. He always sent her things for her birthday while Kikyo got things from dad. For their fifteenth birthday they both got a cell phone. Sixteenth it was a car and house for her and a cruise for Kikyo. Seventeenth birthday Kikyo got a vacation packet, while she got a company with stock. Oh she was rich herself but she still hasn't seen her grandpa.  
  
"Kagome mom said that dinner's done."  
  
"Ok." She got out and dried off. She walked to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt and cargos. The shirt said 'Got a problem? Don't tell me.'  
  
~~~~  
  
He picked her up that morning. When he looked at her she seemed preoccupied. Her laptop was with her. "Why the laptop?"  
  
"Grandpa decided that I need to take an active interest in my company." she said bitterly. Then she looked at him. "Um...Could you take me to the mall after school?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ha. Got a chappy done. Any who if I get enough reviews I will continue this. So please R&R. 


	2. The Heir

Chappy 2: The heir.  
  
Ok here's chappy 2 for ya.  
  
~~~~  
  
He fiddled with the paper that she left him when she went into the store. She was picking out a dress for the party.  
  
You are cordially invited to the Shikon no Tama company party introducing the heir to the company.  
  
When: April 10, 2004.  
  
Where: The Pink Shard.  
  
We hope to see you there.  
  
Is this on my schedule? he wondered. When Kagome came out she was holding a black zip up bag. He raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"You think I'll be there?"  
  
"Yes. Grandpa said that he invited many company owners and their heirs."  
  
He just shook his head at her. "What else do you need?"  
  
"Shoes."  
  
He smiled as she dragged him to the shoe store. When she got her shoes she smiled as they walked out to the car. "I can't wait until tomorrow."  
  
~~~~  
  
When he got home he quickly checked the schedule and saw the party there and smiled. Oh he would see her there. And keep her away from the other boys.  
  
"Ah Sesshomaru. Just the man I was looking for. I need you to go and pick up my tux for tomorrow."  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded and thought to pick up his also.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru! Take the brat with you!" Inu Yasha said as he handed a smiling Rin to him.  
  
"But Inu you look cute with the flowers."  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he looked at all the flower jewelry hanging from his body. "You little-"  
  
"Inu Yasha. Be nice to your sister." Inu Tashio said with a frown.  
  
"Whatever." Inu Yasha said as he turned. "I'll be in my room."  
  
"So can I came with you Sess?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Tomorrow. I will finally meet her. My little Kagome. The man thought as he looked at the picture of Kagome playing with Shippo and Souta. She has her grandmother's kindness. He thought as he smiled. He pulled out a folder and looked at it and chuckled. And Inu Tashio's heir. Who ever thought he would smile. He's also cold. But with Kagome... He looked at the picture with Kagome dragging Sesshomaru into a store with a wide smile on her face. Sesshomaru had a small smile of his own. Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome couldn't wait for the party. She would finally meet her grandfather. She quickly went down stairs and looked into the kitchen and saw her mom. "Mom I'll be back later. Ok?"  
  
"Yes dear. Oh and Kagome who is that nice young man with you?"  
  
"Man...What does he look like?"  
  
"Oh long silver hair and gold eyes."  
  
"That would be Sesshomaru." Not again. God I really need to get her some medicine for this.  
  
"That's nice. Now you two behave." She turned and stared chopping the veggies again.  
  
Kagome shrugged and kissed her brothers goodbye. "I have my cell if you need to reach me." She walked out and got into the waiting limo.  
  
When she arrived she quickly looked around her. She saw lots of men in tuxes and women in revealing dresses. She shrugged. Her cobalt blue dress was good enough for her. (If ya wanna see it look here she's not wearing the gloves, chocker, or bag.) She stood there holding a glass of something in her hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked across the room and saw Kagome. His jaw almost dropped, almost. The dress hugged all her curves from her breasts to her knees. Then it flared out. The cobalt blue color looked good with her blue-gray eyes. He almost laughed as he saw her looking at the campaign as if it would attack her. He quickly excused himself from his father and went to her. "Hello Kagome."  
  
"Sesshomaru! You're here! Thank god. I thought I would have to spent the night with them." She pointed towards the heirs of other companies drooling.  
  
"I would never do that to you. Besides who would entertain me?"  
  
"You're so funny." She said dryly.  
  
"But your my best friend either way."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. He loved that smile. "You know why?" He shook his head. "Because," She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "No one would give me a ride anywhere." She pulled back amusement playing in her eyes.  
  
He bent down to whisper into her ear. "And here I thought it was because you didn't trust others to drive you." He pulled back and smiled. "Or you just wanted to be seen with me to keep the boys away."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Sess."  
  
He chuckled. "Wait till I get you alone my pretty."  
  
Kagome laughed at the line. "You remember the show,"  
  
"How could I not my little miko?"  
  
"Ah Sesshomaru there you are." Sesshomaru groaned and turned to his dad. "So you've been keeping Kagome from us have you?"  
  
"Ah there's my granddaughter." A man with gray hair and blue eyes said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi. How nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes it is. Now everyone it's time to meet my heir. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
~~~~  
  
Cliffy. Wait till next chappy. Till then R&R. 


	3. Me?

Chapter 3: Me?  
  
Ok all here's chappy 3  
  
~~~~  
  
"Me?!" Kagome chocked out in shock.  
  
"Yes you. Who did you think would be my heir?"  
  
"Well Souta for one. He's the male child."  
  
"Yes but he was not born into the marriage."  
  
"What about Kikyo? She was born into the marriage as you say."  
  
Her grandpa turned away at that and lifted his glass up. "May my Heir be as good as I am with the business."  
  
"Here, Here!"  
  
He turned back to her and smiled. "Now for you to meet all the men." He quickly took her around and intoduced her to everyone. When they got back to Sesshomaru she quickly attatched to his side. His arm went around her waist and she smiled up at him.  
  
"How is your first meeting?"  
  
"All I want to do is get out of here. First it was boring, Now all the boys want to get with me." She shuttered as she said boys.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. That was one thing he loved about her. She didn't like the immature ones. "They get worse." He said he was going to contuine when her cell rang.  
  
"Hello...What?...Calm down Souta...I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at him with a slight smile. "Looks like I got my wish. I have to go." She quickly started to leave when her grandpa came up and stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
  
"I have to get home." And with that she was gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Your brother wants Kikyo to move in with us for a while."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome stepped into her house and looked around. All was quite. "Mom?" She asked as she slowly walked to the kiction. "Oh My God!"  
  
~~~~  
  
End chappy. Ok all got another story up. How They Came To Be. Please R&R all my stories. Ja ne 


	4. Discovery

Unknown Love 4: Discovery.  
  
  
  
Red lights flashed as the police arrived on the scene. "Now miss, I need you to tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know. I got home and found my mother lying in a puddle of her own blood."  
  
"Now miss, calm down."  
  
"Calm down? No. I just came home to find my mother had killed herself." Kagome yelled. Two hours latter she was sitting on her bed. Great now I have school, a business, and a grandfather to deal with. This was such a good day. NOT.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked up to the school. Her mom was buried and after a week she was ready for school again. Shippo has a nanny, Souta is at school, and her company has the vice-president to take care of it while she has school. Now all she had to do was make it through the day.  
  
"I was wondering if you would ever come to school."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried.  
  
He smirked. "Why wouldn't I be here? You're my best friend. Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya. It was just a major surprise. Kikyo fainted when she got the news. But for me it was just a shock."  
  
Sesshomaru pushed off his car that he was leaning on and walked up to her. "You gonna be ok?" He asked resting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Kagome pressed into the hand. "I'll be fine. It's almost the same as when she was alive. And Kikyo is with Inu Yasha so nothing new really."  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes Sess-kun." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Good because tonight I'm taking you out." With that said he kissed her cheek and left.  
  
Kagome giggled as she watched his car drive away. Sess-kun always knew what to say or do to cheer her up. Smiling she walked up to the school and greeted her friends. Oh she couldn't wait for after school.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his watch. Only five minutes left of class then he was heading over to Kagome's house. He could never forget her smile. He looked down at his notebook and noticed as sketch of him and her kissing. If only it would come true. He had been in love with her since he was ten.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sess-kun." was all she said before she flung herself into his arms sobbing.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"My dad did it. sob He left with that woman. And he sob said that they were getting a divorce!"  
  
That bastard. "Don't worry it'll be fine."  
  
"I know Sess-kun. But mom is going to have a baby."  
  
"Kagome." He hugged her to his body and let her cry. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Not while I'm alive, I swear. "Shh...It'll be alright don't worry."  
  
They stayed in that position the rest of the school day. Whenever a teacher would come by he would glare coldly at them. By the time his dad came to pick them up she was asleep in his arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, ready to-Sesshomaru what happened to Kagome?"  
  
Sesshomaru had said nothing. But Kikyo told him every thing with an odd tone of detachment. When his father went to take Kagome from him he had growled and backed off. His father understood right then that Kagome was to stay in his arms. He sat with her in his lap on the way to her house, then taken her up to her room and tucked her into bed. But before he left he kissed her lips softly. "No one will hurt you again. I swear to protect you, my Kagome."  
  
End Flashback  
  
And to this day he kept his word. He looked up as the bell rang and gathered his bag. Right now he had a date with the one he loved.  
  
  
  
End chappy. Ok all R&R. Ja ne. 


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The date.

* * *

Kagome hopped around the room getting ready as Sango hid a laugh behind her hand. "Now remember, Shippo goes to bed at 7, Souta at 8, and dinner at 6, and please don't burn my house down."

That did it. Sango laughed out loud. "Kagome don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Kagome gave her a look of 'I don't believe you.' as Souta came in and looked at his sis. "Wow…" was all he could say.

"Hey Souta could you get the door when he comes?"

"Sure thing sis."

Sango griped the dashboard as Kagome actually drove them. "Kagome maybe you should slow down…"

"Can't have to get ready for a date and don't have time."

Sango sighed as they pulled up to the shrine. She nodded to Kagome as she sprinted out of the car. "Kagome when are you going to tell him?"

Sango shivered at the memory at Kagome driving. Racing is more like it. But it did get them home fast. Sango watched as Kagome put on some lip gloss. She really looked good in her knee length pink skirt, white casual sweater, and half inch white heels.

"Kagome your date is here!" Souta yelled up the stairs smiling when he heard her scramble for last minute things. "She'll be right down." He said with a smirk looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the stairs when he heard her. His jaw would be slack if he did show emotions. But on the inside his jaw was on the floor. 'Wow…And she's all mine to night.' with a very small smile he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and held them out to her. "Ready Kagome?" The blush he got was so cute as she took the roses and nodded. When she put her hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Kagome just blushed more. 'Oh my…is this really Sesshomaru? I must be in a dream.' Kagome smiled at him

(AN: Ok going to the date ya'll know the drive is going to be them sneaking peaks at each other)

Kagome looked around in aw at the place Sesshomaru had taken her for dinner. A very fancy place to be sure. "Wow Sesshomaru this is a very nice place. How did you ever pick it out?"

Sesshomaru looked across the table to her and gave a small smiled. "I thought it would be a nice place for a first date."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Your so sweet Sess." 'Wow when did he start caring for me this way?'

As the waiter walked up to them he placed the order and kept his small smile for her as they waited talking about little normal things. "So do you think you will be the next to catch the wedding fever?"

Kagome giggled "You never know. Then again you might be next to."

'Ah now that's a picture.' Sesshomaru thought as he saw in his head him and Kagome in wedding outfits standing at the alter. "With the right girl that sounds like a fever I would love to have." He said looking into her eyes with a soft smile.

* * *

Ending here for now. Sry I haven't updated lately but as stated on another story I just got back to the computer. Ja Ne. R&R 


	6. AN

Hi everyone, sry for taking so long but I just got back on track and hope to see a update soon. I'm still alive-not dead yet- and working hard. I finally got time and will update very soon.


End file.
